Hostages
by N. Halifax
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Olivia's husband are being held hostage! Only for them to find out Olivia's husband has a secret he never told her or any of them! They also find a secret about one of their own! He is not the bad guy, im not that predictable! R
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's head was hurting so bad, she slightly opened her eyes and saw men in black walking around holding automatic weapons, she noticed she was handcuffed to a desk and her legs were handcuffed together. All she could remember was sitting at her desk and then a loud bang and smoke everywhere. She looked around slowly so the men wouldn't notice she was awake. Elliot was still unconscious and tied to John's desk. She saw Fin unconscious as well and tied up to his desk. She remembered John and Cragen were on a business trip for their recent case. The bullpen was a mess, there was papers and files all over the place.

"Hey" someone whispered, she slowly looked up and saw her husband, Andy, looking at her. She was married for two years to an FBI agent. Andy was tied up to her desk and his head was bleeding on the side. She remembered he came by to bring her lunch but got in this mess before he could leave.

"You ok?" She whispered wanting to hug him so bad at that point.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" he whispered. She nodded and looked at the men. One of them saw they were awake and they went over.

"Their awake" The man yelled to the other man holding the gun.

"Good," The other one said and walked over and kneeled by Andy. "Where are the files on Cortez?" He asked.

"Up your ass" Andy answered smirking. The man kicked him in the stomach. Andy groaned and rolled around. Olivia knew that Andy didn't know but since she was the only one awake from SVU Andy wouldn't say that he didn't know cause they might question her.

"I'll ask you one more time," The man said kneeling down on Andy's face. "The files, where are they?" He asked, Andy mumbled something, the man got off "what did you say?"

"I was going to say, that since your on my face I cant speak, but now that I can, I'll tell you to go to hell" Andy said smiling, the man grabbed the end of the gun and hit him in the groin. Andy screamed, Olivia just turned to the side not being able to watch her husband in pain.

"You want to tell us now, or do we start trying to get it from the female detective?" One of the men asked stepping on Andy's stomach.

"She doesn't know, only I do" Andy groaned.

"Really? Then tell us before we start having fun with her" One of the men ordered.

"Ok, Ok, I'll tell you, but can I have some water first?" Andy asked, one the men kicked him in the stomach "and fries on the side" he said smiling. One of the guys went to kick him again "stop!" Andy said, the men put his leg down and looked at him "the files are in the file cabinet"

"Go check" the man ordered another one. "You better not be bullshitting me" The man said kneeling down by him.

"I'm not, there really are files in the file cabinet" Andy said laughing, the man punched him and walked away. Andy spit out the blood, and looked at Olivia "how you like my stalling techniques?" he whispered smiling.

"You are completely out of your mind" She whispered smirking. They heard Elliot start waking up and they looked at him. He opened his eyes slightly and nodded at them. They nodded back.

"Boss this one is awake" One man yelled and walked over to Elliot.

"Where are the files on Cortez?" The main one asked looking at Elliot.

"At your mom's house" Elliot answered smirking, one of them kicked him in stomach, Elliot groaned and breathed hard.

"This isn't a game, you tell me or we start killing each one of you" the man threatened.

"You really think you can get away with this? You're holding 4 cops hostage and you assaulted all of us, you kill us, you never get the files, all you'll get is a needle," Elliot said smiling.

"Game over" Andy yelled out. Olivia looked at him to tell him to be quiet since he got beaten on already.

"We will kill all of you before we get the needle so it's still a good day with 4 dead pigs" The man said smugly.

"That's such an old line," Fin mumbled waking up. The three of them looked at him and smirked.

"You going to tell us?" The man asked walking over to Fin.

"I'll tell your mom when I see her tonight" Fin said smirking, the man grabbed the end of the gun and hit him in the face.

"You guys are so violent, use your words not your fists or in this case your guns, even you guys had to watch Sesame Street" Andy yelled out smiling.

"Don't provoke them," Olivia whispered. Andy just smiled.

"Ok, smart guy, lets see how tough you are." The man said unlocking the cuffs from the desk and pushing Andy in a chair and handcuffing him again.

"You going to give me a lap dance?" Andy asked smirking, Fin and Elliot just smirked. The man rolled up his sleeves and put on a brass knuckle and punched him, Andy's head got swung to the side as he spit out blood, Olivia just turned to the side not being able to watch. The man hit him a couple of more times, Andy's face was all bloody as he kept spitting out flood.

"Anything to say now?" The man asked starring at him.

"Can your mom do this cause I enjoyed her last night, she even used handcuffs on me just like you, do you also give a blowjob?" Andy asked smirking, the man hit him really hard this time, which knocked Andy out of the chair. He fell down and spit blood as he rested his bloody head on the floor and passed out. Olivia's eyes started tearing up watching her husband bleeding on the floor.

A/N: more details will be explained later, tell me what you think of the idea? Good? Bad? Keep going? Stop? Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke up an hour later. His head in unbelievable pain, there was blood on the floor were his head rested. His hands were still handcuffed behind his back; he pulled himself up to lean on a desk.

"Hey, your awake, are you ok?" Olivia whispered. Andy just nodded and then looked up at her and saw she had a cut on her eye.

"What happened? Are you ok?" He asked moving to sit next to her.

"I'm fine, I started smarting off and they slapped me, its not that bad" She answered resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her on the forehead and rested his head on hers.

"What did I miss by passing out?" He asked in a low voice.

"There's cops and SWAT team outside now trying to negotiate, and Fin and Elliot got punched a couple of times, and half of them are outside holding Elliot so they can negotiate"

"How the hell does someone pull off something like this, for gods sake it's a police station."

"Well look around, its not a police station anymore, and these guys aren't just ordinaries, their all in black, like their in uniform or something" Olivia said looking around at the windows that were covered up with metal sheets, the doors were completely covered.

"Who the hell is Cortez?" Andy whispered.

"A man who hired someone to rape and kill, I bet his is pretty powerful if he hired people to take his files away from us" Olivia whispered.

"Maybe its not for him, maybe it's a rivalry trying to locate him" Andy suggested.

"Maybe, but I just want to get out her right now" she said moving closer to him.

"I know, we'll get out of here soon, I love you" he said giving her kiss.

"I love you too" she said with a smirk and returned the kiss.

"Heads up, their coming" Fin whispered. Andy and Olivia quickly moved away from each other.

"Look the hero is up" One man said smirking looking at Andy and throwing Elliot on the ground, another one grabbed him and hand cuffed him to the desk again.

"You want to smart off now?" The main one said smirking cracking his knuckles.

"I will, the second I think of something to say about your mom" Andy said smirking.

"Funny guy, lets see how funny you'll be when we slap around this pretty detective" The main one said pulling Olivia up and wrapping his arm around her neck.

"What if we…" Another one provoked and licked the side of Olivia's face. Andy jumped up and tackled him with his shoulder since his hands were tied behind his back. He put his knee on the man's neck and pressed as hard as he could.

"Let go of him or the detective gets a bullet" One said and put up his gun on Olivia's forehead. Andy looked from the gun to Olivia and back at the gun. He pulled off his knee off the mans neck and sat down. The man holding Olivia snickered and pushed Olivia down on the ground and walked away, they handcuffed Andy to the desk and left.

"Are you ok?" Andy asked moving closer to her.

"I'm fine, but gross" Olivia cringed and wiped the side of her face where the man licked her on Andy's shirt.

"Well thanks for that," Andy said smiling looking at her.

"Of course" she said smirking.

"Cragen is out there already" Elliot spoke up, everyone turned around to look at him.

"He is?" Fin asked.

"Yea, John is with him, they tried to negotiate with money but all this guy wants are files on certain people, some we don't even have" Elliot told everyone.

"So what now?" Olivia asked.

"They said they want a helicopter on the roof in 20 minutes or someone dies" Elliot answered.

"They're bluffing" Andy mumbled, everyone looked at him.

"How do you figure that?" Fin questioned.

"If they wanted to kill one of us they would have by now, a dead cop is more motive to give them what they want faster, in fear of killing another cop" Andy answered.

"Well you sure like to bring our hopes up" Elliot said with a smirk. Andy smiled and shrugged.

"What are we going to do?" Olivia asked.

"What can we really do, were all tied up" Fin pointed out.

"Any body in the mood to see me get beat up again?" Andy asked sarcastically smiling.

"That I'm always in the mood for" Fin teased smiling.

"Same here" Elliot teased.

"I just want to take a shower right now" Olivia whined and rested her head on the desk.

"I want to watch some sports and I could really use a cold beer now" Andy said and rested his head on the desk.

"I want a hamburger, no, a cheeseburger" Fin said smirking.

"You're making me hungry and thirsty, stop with the food and cold beers" Elliot said.

"Lucky Cragen he gets to get food when he wants" Fin said smirking.

"What do you mean lucky, he probably has to listen to one of Munch's theories on holding someone hostage" Andy said smiling. Everyone just smiled.

They heard a couple of the men argue by Cragen's office, all of them tried to move to see what was going on but they couldn't since all of them were tied up.

"What's going on?" Olivia whispered.

"I don't know, I can't see or understand anything," Andy answered.

"Bring her out now!" One of the men yelled, everyone looked at Olivia thinking they were talking about her, but then noticed the men went into the office.

"Maybe they brought a stripper for us" Andy joked, Fin and Elliot chuckled, Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes.

One man came out of the office holding someone, none of them could see who it was since the person had a black cloth of their face and their hands tied behind their back.

"Detectives, you can thank agent Ritter for getting you into this" One of the men said smirking. Everyone looked at Andy. Andy looked at the man.

"Why me? I'm not the asshole holding the gun" Andy smarted off. The man just snickered and grabbed the person by him.

"I think all of you remember Mr. Valez's favorite ADA," The men said snickering and pulling off the cloth off the person's face. Everyone's jaw just dropped staring at Alex standing there with her mouth tied up.

"Alex" Andy muttered, everyone looked at him since they knew Olivia didn't meet him 2 years later after Alex was officially dead and there was no way he knew her.

"So you do remember her Agent Ritter," The Man said snickering as he pulled off the tape from Alex's mouth.

"Andy what are you doing here?" Alex asked staring at Andy.

"Aww, how sweet, Agent Ritter is caught in a love triangle, detective Benson he didn't tell you he dated Ms. Cabot and planned on proposing until the pretty blonde went away?" The men snickered and threw Alex on the ground on purpose next to Andy, making him in between Olivia and Alex.

"How do you know that," Andy yelled angrily at him.

"I've been planning this for a while, you were my main person to be held here, the detectives and your wife are just a bonus" The man said hand cuffing Alex to the desk.

"Wife? Who's your…" Alex started and then looked at Olivia.

"I'm his wife, how do you two know each other?" Olivia asked.

"We dated right before I went into witness protection," Alex answered.

"How do I not know this? Alex you never told me you were dating anyone at that time" Olivia said looking at her.

"We kept it secret cause he was the one from the bureau dealing with the worst national criminals at that time and we didn't want anyone at work to know that we knew each other, how did you two meet?" Alex asked.

"We worked on a case together, Andy you never told me you were engaged before" Olivia said looking at him, he was just staring at the ground.

"We weren't engaged" Andy answered.

"Were you planning to propose?" Alex asked.

"Yes" Andy answered still staring at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew her?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know…" Andy began.

"Cause your engagement ring was meant for her" The man cut him off and appeared by the desk all three were tied to.

"Would you just shut the fuck up you stupid son of a bitch!" Andy yelled. Alex and Olivia both looked at Andy.

"Is that true?" Olivia asked.

"I…um…yea" Andy answered staring at the ground again.

"So Agent Ritter, how you enjoying this?" The man asked snickering.

"Suck my dick you stupid bastard" Andy said glaring at him.

"I will just like Olivia and Alex," The man said smirking and putting his gun on Andy's crotch. "So ladies how small is it?" the man said smirking and pressing the gun down harder, making Andy scream.

"Bigger then yours" Andy yelled in pain. The man grabbed the end of the gun and hit him across the face.

"Stop hitting me you jackass" Andy yelled in annoyance.

"Well enjoy sitting between your wife and your ex" The man said laughing and walking away. Alex and Olivia just stared at Andy, he just stared at the ground not wanting to look at either one of them.

"Well this is going to be a long night" Fin whispered to Elliot, Elliot just nodded and both of them looked at the three across from them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you just tell me Andy?" Olivia asked looking at her husband.

"I don't know, I'm sorry," Andy said shrugging.

"You were actually going to propose?" Alex asked staring at him. Andy just nodded.

"Hey, lets figure something out, those 20 minutes are almost up and I don't hear any helicopters" Elliot spoke up, trying to get the attention off of Andy since they were good friends.

"You really think they would kill one of us?" Fin asked picking up on Elliot's out burst.

"I don't want to know" Elliot said shrugging.

"When did you two get married?" Alex asked completely ignoring Elliot and Fin. The guys looked at each other and knew they had to try again.

"What if their serious about killing us?" Fin asked hoping the girls would leave Andy alone.

"Andy you think they would kill us?" Elliot asked looking at the three across from him.

"They might, if they're serious, but I'm the only one in trouble if it comes to that" Andy answered glad that the guys were trying to help him. Alex and Olivia were still looking at him.

"When did you two get married?" Alex asked looking at Olivia.

"Two years ago" Olivia answered. "How long did you two date?" Olivia asked looking at Alex.

"Does it really matter, were being held hostage for gods sake" Elliot interrupted.

"We dated for 3 years, you?" Alex asked.

"Agent Ritter, lets go" The man yelled out coming up to them.

"Where is he going?" Olivia asked staring at the man.

"Well we did say someone dies if there is helicopter in 20 minutes and its been 15 so I don't feel like waiting anymore" The man said smirking as he unlocked Andy from the desk.

"Impatient aren't we" Elliot blurted out trying to stall.

"If I were you detective Stabler I would be quiet cause Kathy and the kids wouldn't want a bullet in your head" The man said smirking as he pulled Andy up.

"How the hell do you know my wife's name?" Elliot asked angrily.

"I like to do research. Alex you are a very pretty blonde" The man said smirking and on purpose touched her breast. Alex cringed and tried to move away. Andy tackled him with all his force with his hands tied behind his back.

"Don't touch them or you will regret it" Andy said angrily as he pressed his knee on the man's neck as much as he could.

"Aww, how sweet, you're such a gentleman" One man said behind Andy and pointed his gun at Andy's back.

"Andy move!" Olivia yelled, Andy quickly got off the man just as the other one pulled the trigger. Everyone shook to the loud gunshot. The man just starred looking at the other man lying on the ground shot in the chest and not moving.

"Oh my god" The man said staring at the dead body.

"What the hell…" One man yelled running into the squad room and stopped when he saw their boss on the ground.

"He moved out of the way, I didn't…" The one that shot him started choking out, the other man pulled out his gun and shot him straight in the head. Everyone just stared amazed. The man collapsed right in front of Olivia and Alex, both of them moved quickly.

No one said anything seeing that these men were serious. The man kicked Andy in the face and tied him up then walked away. Andy just groaned and spit blood out.

"Ok that is some freaky shit" Fin said in a low voice when it was only them in the bullpen.

"He shot him in the head. Andy I don't think they are bluffing" Elliot said looking at everyone.

"Well thanks El for making me want to jump off a bridge now" Andy said as he rested his head on the desk.

"We really need to think of something before they come back and grab Andy again" Fin suggested.

"I got an idea" Olivia spoke up, everyone looked at her.

Five minutes later…

"Your a stupid whore!" Alex yelled at Olivia.

"Don't call her a whore, you bitch!" Elliot yelled at Alex.

"She is not a bitch, you stupid bastard!" Andy yelled at Elliot.

"Who the hell you calling a bastard!" Elliot yelled back.

"Your white ass!" Fin yelled at Elliot.

"He was mine, and you just had to steal him!" Alex kept yelling at Olivia.

"You're a liar and a slut!" Olivia yelled back at Alex.

"What the hell is going on?" One of the men yelled out coming into the bullpen and looking at everyone yelling at each other.

"I would kick your ass if I wasn't tied up!" Olivia yelled angrily staring at Alex. More men came in behind the other man and watched. The guys kept yelling insults at each other ignoring the girl's argument.

"Oh please, just cause you wear a badge and carry a stupid gun with you, you think you can beat everyone up!" Alex yelled angrily.

"I could kick your blonde preppy ass anytime, just cause you went to law school you think your smarter then everyone!" Olivia yelled back.

"At least I had parents, unlike you, the second I get out of these handcuffs I'm going to kick your ass!" Alex yelled angrily.

"Well lets see how mad they are," The man said smirking and unlocked Olivia and Alex's handcuffs and untied them from the desk. The girls looked at each other angrily and got off the ground quickly.

"You are so dead, you bitch!" Olivia yelled, Alex looked at her and winked, Olivia turned to the man that unlocked them and kicked him in the groin as Alex grabbed the keys and ran behind Andy to unlock his handcuffs.

Olivia grabbed one of the guns and pointed it at all the men. One of the men lifted his gun toward Olivia, Andy jumped up and tackled the man down. Alex went over to unlock Elliot and Fin.

"Next one to move gets shot" Olivia warned pointing the gun at the men as Andy wrestled with the man and took the gun from him. Fin and Elliot got off the ground and took all the guns away from the men.

"Lets cuff them and get out of here" Andy said pointing a gun at the men, standing right next to Olivia. Fin and Elliot nodded and grabbed the cuffs that were on the ground. One of the men punched Olivia, she automatically fell on the ground. Before anyone could react one of the men pulled a gun from his ankle and pulled the trigger.

Everyone kneeled down quickly. Fin took a gun in each hand and pointed it at the men, Elliot grabbed the hand cuffs and cuffed them to the desk.

Alex kneeled down by Olivia. "Honey are you ok?"

"I'm fine, where's Andy?" Olivia asked holding her jaw that was bruised. Everyone started looking around to see where the man shot. They finally figured it out when they saw Andy on the ground with blood all around.

"Andy man, c'mon get up," Fin said as he ran over to Andy, everyone followed quickly. Andy was bleeding from the shoulder and barely conscious.

"C'mon honey, open your eyes" Olivia begged as she felt tears coming.

"I'll get the paramedics" Elliot said and quickly ran out of the precinct. Fin pressed down on the gunshot wound to try and stop the bleeding. Alex and Olivia just wiped away tears.

A/N: Please leave reviews! Thanks for the previous reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

"You hear anything yet?" John asked carrying two coffees in his hand and sitting next to Olivia in the waiting room of the hospital and handing her a cup. It was already 2 in the morning.

"Thanks. No, still in surgery" Olivia answered and took a sip of her coffee.

"Elliot told me what happened…well with Alex" John said awkwardly.

"Yea, well came to a shock to everyone and me. How stupid can I be not to know?" Olivia said looking at the ground, not really a question but more of a statement. Not really asking John but herself.

"Its not one of those things you expect to happen in real life, I mean its like a twist in a movie or a conspiracy" John said smirking.

"Lets not start," Olivia said smirking and looking up at him.

"I heard how you guys got untied from the desk, I wish I was there to hear you call Alex a blonde preppy, now that's something I would pay money to see" John said smiling and taking a sip of his coffee. Olivia chuckled and sipped her coffee. "How's your face?" John asked looking at her bruise.

"It's fine, no big deal," Olivia answered shrugging. John just nodded.

"Liv?" Fin said appearing from a hallway.

"Yea?" Olivia asked looking up at him.

"US Marshals are here and they are ready to take Alex, she wants to talk to you before she goes" Fin told her. Olivia just nodded and placed her coffee on the table. John got up and left the waiting room, Fin followed him. Alex came in and sat down next to her.

"This reunion sucked" Olivia said with a smirk.

"I definitely agree" Alex said smirking.

"But I'm glad I saw you" Olivia said looking at her.

"Same here. Take care of him for me and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before I just couldn't" Alex said looking up at her.

"Its ok, I understand. I'll try to keep him out of trouble" Olivia said smiling.

"You do that and I hope you guys are happy, I really do" Alex said and taken her into a hug.

"I hope we get to see each other soon," Olivia said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Same here" Alex said as tear ran down her cheek.

"Detective Benson?" The doctor asked coming out of the surgery room. Both of the girls quickly wiped their eyes.

"Yea?" Olivia asked turning around.

"Your husband is going to be fine, the bullet hit a major artery but he will make it, he's in room 215 if you want to see him, he should be awake soon" The doctor informed her.

"Ok, thank you" Olivia said smiling and nodding. The doctor nodded and walked away. "Go see him before you leave" Olivia said looking at Alex.

"No, its fine, you should be in there with him" Alex said shaking her head.

"C'mon, go see him, he would want to see you before you go away again" Olivia tried again.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked.

"Of course. Go see him" Olivia said smiling, Alex nodded and got up and went down the hall to Andy's room. She walked in and saw his shoulder all bandaged up and needles in his other arm.

"Hi," Andy said quietly and opening his eyes a little.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Alex asked walking over to his bedside.

"Like crap, now I know how you felt that night" Andy said weakly. Alex smirked a little.

"I have to go cause the US Marshals are here but I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave again" Alex said taking his hand.

"Can I get a hug?" Andy asked with a small smile lifting up his good arm, Alex smiled and slowly hugged him so she wouldn't mess up any of the tubes for his morphine.

"Take care of her," Alex whispered.

"I will. Take care of yourself ok?" Andy whispered.

"I'll try" Alex said smiling as she let go of him. He put his arm down and rested it on the bed again. "Goodbye" Alex said as her eyes started watering up.

"Not goodbye. See you later" Andy said with a small smirk.

"Your right, see you later" Alex said with a small smirk as she headed for the door.

"Call my wife for me, would you?" Andy asked.

"Of course" Alex said smiling and going out the door. She went over to Olivia who was sitting in a chair of the waiting room and tapping her finger on the chair "He wants to see you" Alex said coming over to her. Olivia looked up and got off her chair.

"Ok. The US Marshal came by looking for you, I think you have to go" Olivia said as she took her friend in another hug.

"Ok, I'm going to say bye to the guys, and get going," Alex said as she slowly let go of her. Olivia managed a small smirk and nodded and went down the hall as Alex went to find John, Fin and Cragen since Elliot went home to be with his kids.

Olivia slowly opened the door to Andy's room, he was staring off in space and looked over at the door when he saw her come in.

"Hey Robocop, how you feeling?" Olivia teased smiling as she went over to him and took his hand.

"I'm fine…oh that bruise doesn't look so good, hurts?" Andy asked looking at her bruise and slowly interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Not that much" Olivia answered as she sat down on a chair next to his bed and held his hand.

"Olivia…I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Andy said looking into her eyes.

"Don't worry about that now, we'll talk about it when you feel better" Olivia interrupted smiling a little and looking into his eyes.

"Ok. I want you to know that I love you" Andy said weakly.

"Are you sure that's not the drugs talking?" Olivia teased smiling.

"I'm sure. I love you so much" Andy said smiling a little.

"I love you too," Olivia said smiling. Andy just smiled and closed his eyes since he was exhausted. Olivia just held his hand and watched him.

Andy was in the hospital for another week. His shoulder was still bandaged up and a strap was holding up his arm.

It was 2 in the morning, Olivia could feel the warmness next to her wasn't there. She woke up and Andy wasn't next to her, she turned around and saw him standing on their bedroom balcony. She knew that's where he liked to be when a case was bothering him or he had something on his mind. He was wearing his bottom flannel pajamas and was shirtless. Just staring at the city.

Olivia got out of bed in his top part of his flannel pajamas and her panties since he didn't like the top part and always slept shirtless. She always wore a t-shirt and her panties when she slept so he always just gave her his top part of his pajamas.

She came behind him and wrapped an arm around his stomach and rested her palms around his tight abs.

"Your shoulder hurts?" She asked as she gave him a kiss on his other shoulder.

"Yea" He answered placing his hand over hers.

"What you got on your mind?" Olivia asked as she looked at the city with him.

"I don't know,"

"C'mon Andy, every time I catch you here something is bothering you, talk to me" Olivia said smirking as she stroked the back of his hair.

"You love me?" Andy asked looking at her.

"Of course I love you, why would you even ask that?" Olivia asked looking at him surprisingly.

"Cause I need you to know that you weren't just a replacement for Alex. I need you to know that I love you with all my heart" Andy answered in a low voice.

"I know that. Is that what you was bothering you?" Olivia asked in a low voice as she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach making sure she didn't hit his arm that was being held by a strap from the hospital.

"Yea. I don't want you to think that what I had with Alex isn't different from what I have with you, cause it is. I love you so much Olivia and I don't think I could live without you, I didn't think I could love anyone more then I loved Alex but then I met you and proved myself wrong" Andy said as he wrapped his good arm around her waist.

"Honey we both had past relationships, its fine. I wish you would have told me earlier but I understand why you didn't, don't worry about any of that ok?"

"Ok. Thanks for understanding," Andy said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, she smiled and returned the kiss on his lips.

"Lets go inside cause it's getting windy and I only have panties under this shirt" Olivia said smiling as she took his hand.

"I don't mind that and I'm sure New York city doesn't mind" Andy said smiling as he interlaced his fingers in hers.

"Funny. C'mon" She said laughing as she playfully pulled him in the room.

"I'll be back, I need to get some pain relievers" Andy said as he gave her a kiss. She just nodded and got into bed. He went to the kitchen and drank his prescription and came back to the room and got in bed next to her.

"Make sure you don't turn on your shoulder again cause I cant manage to hear to scream again" Olivia said smiling as she turned off the light on her nightstand.

"It was the first night back from the hospital, excuse me for screaming for leaning on my shoulder that had a hole in it" Andy said smiling as he took her hand and pulled her closer to him, she smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you, goodnight," She whispered giving him a kiss on his bare chest.

"I love you too, goodnight," Andy whispered as he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. Olivia fell asleep happily in her husbands embrace.

The End

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
